The present invention is directed to the field of hunting. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a duck decoy anchor for securing a floating decoy to a desired area.
Duck decoys are widely used as one means, typically used in conjunction with a call, to attract ducks on the wing to the vicinity of a duck blind or other camouflaged hunter hangout. Frequently, weather conditions involve wind which can propel the decoys across the body of water to places displaced from the duck blind. The decoys then, become counterproductive, actually luring the quarry away from the hunter. Current day anchors for preventing such decoy migration are ineffective at accomplishing the desired result. It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a duck decoy anchor which effectively anchors itself in the sand and, therefore, limits the duck decoy to travel within a confined area as limited by the length of the tethering length of fishing line.
The duck decoy of the present invention comprises a generally banana shaped weight; a connecting loop affixed to a first forward end of the banana shaped weight on a top side thereof, the connecting loop being attached to the duck decoy by an interconnected length of fishing line; a downwardly projecting tongue member attached to the forward portion to a bottom side thereof beneath the connecting loop, the downwardly projecting tongue digging into a sandy bottom of the body of water to ensure that the decoy moves about the anchor within the particular area as tethered by the interconnected length of fishing line.
The duck decoy anchor preferably has a reinforcing rib extending between a rear portion of the tongue member and a mid-portion of the banana shaped weight to transfer any load experienced by the tongue member into the mid-portion of the banana shaped weight. The banana shaped weight has a first maximum lateral dimension and the tongue member has a second maximum lateral dimension which exceeds the first lateral dimension, most preferably by a factor of 1.5 to 1.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.